The Story of a weird girl saving HOT bishounens-ah wait vampires?
by Lady Frost08
Summary: Left by a curse, six hot bishounen *coughcough* mainly Tezuka, Atobe, Yukimura, Fuji, Mizuki, and Kamio were forced to remain locked up in a big mansion until the destined child will help them break the curse. Everything is known, everything is expected and they are just waiting for the right time but what they didn't know is what would hit them later as they discover their savior.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**PROLOGUE**

**In the days of perils, anguish, and sorrows**

**when the shrill cries of innocent resounded from the blood coated earth,**

**a legend was born.**

**Rumoured to be as vision from the great Mithra of old**

**The prophesy was this:**

**On the valley where death fertile the ground**

**So arduous, perilous no man would have come**

**The creature of night will be resurrect**

**From the dust of Hell to be born anew**

**For centuries darkness will reigned**

**And humans will bow to the cravings of**

**This gaunt, savage wild animal**

**Lest tears blind them to death-as a miser**

**Drowning in regret, hours of loss forever remain**

**But lo! Amidst the distress love will make its way**

**Of a pure heart and beauty Venus would be ashamed,**

**The light will guide, lead the lost souls to Tartarus**

**Where endless lamentations awaits, **

**On a full moon will it start and**

**On a moonlight bathed in blood will it end.**

Years had passed and as the prophesy had foretold the wheels of destiny had turned. From the ashes came forth the five most powerful beings to have existed. Yearning for blood, the five separated and each formed their own clans. Slowly, the earth was populated with their kinds and humans were enslaved. But with the vision also came forth light. Leading the damned souls back to their rightful place, only six of their children were they able to hide and survived, one for each clan and two for the strongest.

With that, a new prophesy was unfurled.

_**Author's Note: More characters ahem I mean more HOT characters will appear in the following chapters since this is just the prologue. By the way what do you think? Reviews will be highly appreciated so –puts on a puppy dog face- please? :)))**_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE **

"I still don't understand why the great Ore-sama has to endure this kind of treatment!" A dark gray-hair, purple-eyed man whined, sipping his wine. He was wearing dark fitted violet pants and white polo with a purple bow topped with another light purple overcoat up to his ankle. He looked like high-class in his attire... and an addict to a violet/purple shade of color.

"All good things come to those who wait" This time a blue-haired man with an elegant posture proclaimed, undaunted by the attitude of his friend.

"Saa, I feel that the coming of 'her' is near" The closed eyed smiling tensai said, "We just have to be patient until then, ne Tezuka?"

Said man looked up from a novel he was reading and only nodded returning his gaze back to his book.

"This can't do. Even I, is getting tired of waiting for her. Hundreds of centuries is enough to make me lose my mind" A messy mop of black hair swished as the man closes his eyes and enjoyed the breeze entering the large opened glass window picturing the wide landscape before him.

"Heh! Finally admit to be going crazy huh Mizuki? Don't worry, we all knew but still accepted you even from a long time ago. You're just too slow to realize it now" Sneered a red-haired guy, earphones stuck to his ear.

"Why you!" Mizuki snapped and chased after his companion who only laughed, muttering, "I'm in the rhythm" while also running away from the angry man.

"CRACK!" A deafening sound echoed across the vast room.

_Silence_

"That costs at least 25 human slaves!" Atobe screeched, going hysterical, "Do you not know how expensive this is! Your lives are not even worth to pay for this!"

The remaining occupants in the room mainly, Yukimura, Fuji, and Tezuka only looked at the dramatic scene going on before going back to what they were doing before. The two boys who should be acting as receivers of his rant were not even there. Tsk, couldn't their friend see it? But then and again it is Keigo they were talking about. They all thought mentally, sighing.

"BLAG! POW! CRASH! THUD!" The three guys winced. Here we go again.

"Kamio! Mizuki!" Atobe shouted, face red in anger. He quickly stomped upstairs to probably lecture them that he didn't notice the looks given to him.

Fuji let out a sadistic laughter and snapped his fingers. At once, the broken vase reassemble itself as if nothing happened, the light from above making the smooth ceramic glint.

Tezuka once again looked up from his book and gave a questioning glance at the tensai. Yukimura also having the same thought decided to voice it out.

"Since when did you know how to do that?"

"Since forever" Fuji smirked. Another question hanged in the air and so he continued, "But then and again it was always fun to see Keigo so freaked out like that. Ah! By the way, don't worry about the other stuff that broke, I just keep them in a secret place as I restore them so Atobe would think that the objects were really destroyed"

"No one's worrying" Tezuka replied curtly and added, "Only Keigo does"

"True" Yukimura agreed, smiling "But we should take into consideration that he wouldn't be our friend if he wasn't like that. Actually he was always like that"

Heavy footsteps were heard as the door slammed open revealing a panting Kamio and Mizuki.

"Damn it! What's wrong with him!" Kamio was the first to speak, glaring at the poor table, "He just barged in and suddenly went insane!"

"It was your fault idiot! If you hadn't run off like that you wouldn't hit the vase" Mizuki proclaimed, crossing his arms as he defiantly looked away from the red head.

"My fault! It was you who pushed it!"

"No I did not!"

"Yes you did"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Kamio was the first one to snap as he swing his fist forward projecting to hit Mizuki's jaw but unfortunately the latter duck and it end up towards Tezuka's glasses effectively breaking it.

_Another silence occured._

This time you could hear a pin drop as the aura in the room become colder and darker. Yukimura and Fuji stared intently at Tezuka who has his eyebrow slightly twitching. Kamio meanwhile were shaking and fear was evident on his now pale white face. Mizuki was sweating profusely but refused to looked scared. Tezuka slowly looked up to a frightened to bones Kamio, his eyes red (you know in the anime when the character gets a bit annoyed and his eyes glow red and glint, it was like that xD) when for the second time that day the door barged open.

"Where the heck are those two brats?!" Atobe shouted and then froze. He immediately felt the killing aura in the room and it was so strong that he at once closed his mouth. He looked at the scene and understanding immediately dawned on him. The two chaos makers again.

Fortunately for Kamio and Mizuki, the sudden interruption was enough to break the momentum and they without wasting a second, scrambled upstairs, Mizuki in the process trying to look manly.

Fuji and Yukimura were able to breath a sigh of relief and also Atobe but only inwardly. Tezuka returned to his normal emotionless face and picked up his glasses who Fuji secretly restored back to normal without the others seeing it except Yukimura and gave a silent nod of appreciation to the smiling tensai.

-XOX-

"In an hour we would be packing up our things and return to the bus okay?" The head teacher announced receiving series of agreements from the students. From the back of the crowded teenagers, a girl wearing French braid looked at the mountain hidden by the gigantic trees that according to the tour guide was dating back from the eighteenth century or was it from the time of the crusades? She honestly didn't remember and didn't care.

"Hey Sayuri excited to go back home? This field trip sure is tiring" An energetic green-haired girl approached her, smiling broadly.

"Yes Minami though you don't look a bit tired. More like when we first came here" Sayuri smiled, a hint of tease in her tone.

"Mou sayuri I'm really tired, look" and she pretended to act it, limping her arms and slouching her whole body. Her friend only laughed, "Yea right"

-XOX-

From the other corner, another girl stood silently observing her surroundings that she didn't notice someone go to her.

"Enjoying the view?" Sakaku-san, one of the female tour guide asks her, looking at her directly.

"Yes it was really nice" She replied, giving a smile.

"You know what, you see that mountain over there" Sakaku pointed and the girl nodded. She already saw that a while ago while looking at her surroundings.

"There was a legend there, I really don't remember how it goes but they say that there was- no, it is still "is" a mansion over there so big and wide that only a handful of people can see. The creepy thing is that those people who were able to see it, enter inside AND still able to return all lose their mind. They are reported being seen wandering in the forest leading to what they say (referring to the now insane people) is the location of the mansion but when the police go there to check the structure itself were nowhere to be found. Creepy huh? Although I also heard that not all who dare enter it were able to come back out alive. Those who were lucky like I said become mental patients."

The girl only nodded while thinking, "Interesting. But there's a flaw in that. If those people who were able to see it were seen being insane and they are the ones who lead the police in the mansion then why would the police listen to the claims of a madman. How sure are they that what those people saying are true? It could be just a figment of their imagination really. And why would the townspeople create a legend based from what mentally disable people says? Another flaw is if some people who enter it were not able to return back then who spread the rumor? It is impossible for them since they're like stuck there" and then she laughed, also inwardly chastising herself, "tsk, you idiot of course that's why it was called a legend. Because it is not true...but fun nevertheless."

-XOX-

In the front left side of the crowd near the bus, a girl with her notebook was busy scribbling down notes their teacher said, once in a while resting her sore hands. She looked up at the sky, bit tired and saw ominous looking dark clouds.

'_It looks like it's going to rain'_ she thought absent-mindedly, fiddling with her pen.

"Oh what are you doing here? Your group is already there" a kind voice asked her. She looked, startled, Ah sensei! Uhmm nothing I was just resting in the meantime but I'm okay now so I'll follow them. Thank you very much" and she bowed. The teacher just smiled at her as she tended to other students.

-XOX-

After a while, small raindrops started to drop one by one. Slowly it grew into large piercing ones as the teachers and tour guides were forced alongside the students to immediately get on the bus while they wait for the rain to stop. Although it doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon. A girl sitting beside the windows leaned at the glass pane, admiring the now darkened skies emitting heavy continuous rain. A clap of thunder roared and lightnings soon find their way in the sky, lighting it once in a while. She smiled, tracing shapes at the windows, ignoring the other girls screamed in fear. She had always loves the rain together with the thunders and lightnings. It makes her feel so much alive.

"Alright, we're going to do a head-count okay?" The head teacher announced and so it began. After a few minutes, some of the students were already resting. They were all complete and their guides (teachers and tour guides) were able to breath more freely now.

Suddenly a loud thunder resounded and the lights inside the bus died. Small commotion ensued and the guides tried their best to settle the students calmly. A blinding white flash coming from the lightnings followed, forcing all of them to shut their eyes. After that, there was complete darkness. And silence. The lights flickered open again and all occupants in the bus sigh in relief. However it doesn't last long when someone suddenly screamed.

"Sensei my seatmate is gone!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So who do you think is the destined child here? Apparently I introduce three girl characters but only one of them will save the bishies! *fangirling* And who is the missing person? All will be revealed in the next chapter hehe sorry for the late update I was busy with school and stuff but I'll try to update more often. Also I think you already noticed that some of the characters especially Kamio and Mizuki, add Atobe here are a bit OOC...okay their OOC it's just that I feel like their should be like jokers or people who need to break the icy atmosphere (y'know around Tezuka, Yukimura, Fuji) and I find Mizuki and Kamio the most appropriate characters to act like idiots so there! And Atobe he was always acting cool but you can see that he's really a bit or has a dramatic side to him when it cost fortunes and money or his ego that's why I put him like that. Tezuka is still stoic and I'll retain Fuji's sadistic side. Yukimura is the most normal of them I think :P And that' it :)))**

**PS: By the way, reviews please? I need your feedbacks thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Thunder crackled and lightnings continued to zip across the vast endless sky crying tears as it poured heavily on the unsuspecting humans. Tezuka looked at the outside, darkness looming far beyond what he can see. No matter it didn't fazed him one bit. He unlatched the handle and opened the glass window, a gust of cold wind harshly biting on his skin. He tilted up his head, closing his eyes. He can feel it now. A tinge of something he couldn't quite place.

'_The altar'_

An image suddenly formed in his head and he didn't wait a second passed as he closed the window and went to the place he had vision of.

The soft click of the door was the only thing that echoed through the empty room as Tezuka almost stumble a bit from the strong scent that engulfed him the moment he stepped inside. The scent was so sweet and exquisite that he was entranced by it almost immediately. Slowly, fangs started to grow as he approached the stone altar. A lightning strikes the rough marble where the destined child is prophesied to appear and temporary blinding light follows forcing Tezuka albeit unwillingly to close his eyes. The deafening silence that follows gave him the signal as he opened his hazel brown eyes and roamed around the dark room.

'_Bang!'_ If not for his disciplined and calm behavior he would have flinched or jump but because he's Tezuka he only pushed his glasses further up to the bridge of his nose and eyed the five occupants who finally decided to joined him in witnessing the coming of the prophesied child.

"Geez, I can't help but be amazed every time I entered this room no matter how many times that is" Kamio commented, breaking the silence. He looked around and admired the familiar blue cold stones lining the entire altar room. Unlike the other rooms their mansion has, this is the most peculiar of all having rocks like in mountains acting as the walls, extending up to 30 feet where an almost flat white marble rock is placed surrounded by candles. In between the stone walls, candles also lined the place in a circular manner from the bottom reaching the top.

The small light emitted through the cracks of the still open door created dancing shadows fascinating Mizuki who unusually ignored Kamio in favor of witnessing the once in a lifetime event that would soon take place from now.

"3, 2, 1" Fuji counted just as the door was slammed shut, tendrils of shadows they saw just before the light was completely diminished creeping its way to the door acting as bolts. Then a slow, gentle wind caressing their skin started to form just as a sweet melody played in the background, faintly, in harmony with the whistling tune of the wind. The earlier scent Tezuka had encountered, resurfaced this time washing over them mildly as if teasing their tastes.

It was indeed a very calming moment they did enjoyed but no one said a word. They knew too well it was a calm before the storm.

And just like that, the gentle wind lulling them earlier grew harsher and harsher violently like thousands of needles piercing their skin as the soft whistling turned into howling like wolves in a full moon. The melody was replaced by a faint chanting, being louder and louder by the second as gibberish ancient words were being muttered by a multitude of souls all combining together in one creepy voice, the sounds being thrown by the rocks that echoed hauntingly. It took some time but understanding finally dawned on them as they heard it speak of time, of past, present, and future and the coming forth of the prophesy.

The candles surrounding the altar suddenly lit up followed by the candles lining the stone wall in perfect synchrony, from the top going down, lighting the place. In the altar where the fire grew brighter than anywhere else, they saw a silhouette of a girl, lying down as strands of her hair billowed from the wind that grew gentler around her.

Slowly after that, the chants died down and the wind tone itself until it eventually vanished leaving the six now messily haired vampires who gained cuts and scratches in its wake. The light from the candles remained and for a moment, everything stilled.

That is until the girl stirred and rolled over. Unfortunately since she was in the side of the altar, she falls and gravity came to work. With a jolt, she opened her eyes revealing deep black orbs full of panic. She tried to reach out for something but the air only greeted her. With wide-eyes, the vampires watched her, frozen shock until-

"Shit!" Kamio cursed, quickly running after her. Since he was the fastest of them and by his rhythm, it didn't take him long to catch up the girl in a bridal manner.

"!" The girl gasped and raised up her head to look at her savior just as the red head looked down and the moment their eyes met, sparks flew. Or at least it was only in Kamio's wake. His eyes turned into hearts shape as he flashed a wide grin at the girl who blushed at the action.

'_She's so cute!'_ Kamio thought, watching the blush spread throughout her cheeks.

Unknown to him, the girl was having the same thoughts as she just closed her eyes and enjoy the ride. Soon after that, they landed safely.

"Oi Kamio you can now release her" Mizuki snapped at his companion who was still holding on to her tight.

"No" Akira replied defiantly, looking away.

"Why you!-" Then Mizuki stopped and composed himself, clearing his throat in the process. He also waited for the girl for centuries so he couldn't help but be impatient at the attitude his friend- yes his friend, he already accepted that long ago, was showing.

"Let the girl have the honour of meeting Ore-sama" Atobe interfered.

"Uhmm" The girl created a sound, sounding uncomfortable, "Can you let me down now?"

Kamio frowned but do as the girl said and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she performed a bow in front of him.

"I want to say thank you for earlier. For saving me." At this Kamio blushed and waved his hand dismissively, "That's nothing"

Atobe, Tezuka, Yukimura, Mizuki, and Fuji frowned despite their appearances (meaning despite Yukimura and Fuji's smiling face and Tezuka's stoic expression. Only Atobe and Mizuki outwardly showed signs of being displeased) From the moment they saw her up till now, they haven't gotten a clear view of what the destined child looks like. Only her long black hair. And to make matters worse it just had to be Kamio the idiot who did.

"Why don't you show Ore-sama your face girl?" As usual, it was Atobe who first lost his patience. The girl visibly stiffens and then slowly turn around to reveal...

Tezuka's eye widens behind his eyeglasses and Yukimura's smile falter. Fuji opened his cerulean blue eyes while Atobe had his mouth agape. Mizuki meanwhile had a shocked expression on his face.

"Hello every-" The girl stopped and looked at them curiously, head tilting to one side, "Is there something wrong?"

Then like a long lost memory finally coming back, something clicked inside her head halting her from future actions. With a wary look, she eyed the five men in front of her and turn back to Kamio who's looking at her curiously. Unlike earlier, her eyes become guarded and if the sudden stiff of her posture and backing away from them isn't enough to convey her feelings then that someone must be an idiot.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice firm and unwavering as she scanned the room they were in. Needless to say, it only helps in keeping her more uncomfortable at her surroundings as she added, "Where am I?"

'_Rock walls, candles, wait is that an altar?! If I'm correct that is where I fell right? So that's why...the red-head saved me from falling because I'm their sacrifice right? RIGHT!? And I thought he was a good guy, no, he only acted like that to gain my trust so he can easily place me back on that altar and kill me! I'm going to die...I'm going to die! I sometimes imagine this scenario happening to me but I didn't realize it really will come true. The exit! Where is the exit!? Ughhhh! adsafdbdscb where is that damn exit! I need to flee this place immediately while I still can!'_

Everyone looked at the obviously panicking girl. Oh well they couldn't really blame her now can they? After all she was transported out of nowhere to their place. Poor girl must be so shocked.

Yukimura smiled and as if sensing her thoughts speak up, using a tone which can usually calm down the one he's talking to. "You don't have anything to worry, we won't hurt you"

The girl turned her head back to him so fast they thought she's going to have a whipsplash?

'_Is he crazy?! Telling me not to worry, well mister I've watched enough movies to know of your bait and no I'm not going to take it just like in...Apocalypto (1) oh gosh no why do I have to remember that out of all times? Wait! wait... maybe this cult would also kill me with a very sharp knife, cutting the skin on my chest area and then use his hands to get my heart while I helplessly watch my heart literally beating in front of my face and then after that they'll cut my head off so it falls down this rocky cliff look alike wall!_

"You know for a girl you sure do have disturbing thoughts" Fuji said, amused. From the first moment he saw her, he had already been reading her thoughts which is one of his abilities that he was grateful for.

At this, the girl stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes...or more like straight in the eyelids since his eyes were always closed.

'_Uwaaah! HE KNOWS! Fudge! I'm doomed!_ _I'm doomed! I'm doomed! I'm doomed! I'm doomed!'_

"Hahaha! She's so cute!" Kamio out of nowhere blurted out, laughing.

That did stop her.

'_Wait, why am I panicking?'_

Suddenly feeling exhausted, the girl sit down crossed legs. She's wearing a jogging pants anyway from their field trip so it's okay. Letting out a tired sigh, she regarded the men with _don't-care-anymore_ look.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked going straight to the point.

"No." Curt and simple. This time it was finally Tezuka who spoke up. "You're the destined child of the prophesy that will save us."

"Haaahhhh?" the girl asked, dumb-founded.

Mizuki snickered and Atobe snorted at your response but didn't say anything.

"You will save us from the curse that's been placed on us that's why you were here." Fuji stated so surely that she feels a bit annoyed at that. She don't appreciate feeling like she is being commanded by someone she doesn't even know.

"And why would I do that?" so she asked, more like snapped.

At this Fuji smiled a sadistic smile, "Well if you don't want your fantasies to come true then..." He leave it at that and the girl gulped.

Glaring ferociously at him, the girl replied "Then I can just commit suicide instead of being used by filthy humans like you!"

'_Of course this is why I hated humans'_

"Suicide? Don't underestimate us miss, we're not like what you think." Yukimura smiled but a dangerous aura was radiating off of him.

"Oh and don't placed us with the lowly humans. We're superior than them." Mizuki said seriously.

The girl deadpanned, "So you're saying you're not humans?"

A pair of sparkling white fangs grow on Mizuki's teeth and the girl stopped, shock written all over her face.

'_I knew it'_ Tezuka thought grimly, without showing what he's feeling of course. The girl would be obviously surprised and this might affect the outcome of the prophesy. She's just a human afterall. She has no idea of the other creature living in the same planet as hers. I wouldn't be surprised if she backed out after this. Vampires are denoted as monsters in the human vocabulary afterall.

Oh but he think too soon.

_Vampires...they said they were vampires and I just saw his fangs...are they going to kill me?...no scratch that, they're VAMPIRES! Yes! I finally met supernatural creatures! Cool! Cool!'_

The six vampires were stunned at her immediate change of attitude. Now, she was sparkling- dazzling even and her eyes glinted with awe, admiration, fascination for them.

"You're a vampire! You're a vampire!" The girl squealed and clapped her hands together like an excited kid getting a candy from her parents.

Tezuka resisted the urge to sweat-dropped.

"Okay so how can I help you?" The girl clasped her hands together and looked at them expectantly. All traces of her earlier rebellious behavior now discarded somewhere who knows where.

"We can start by introducing to each other." Yukimura suggested, smile reverting back to a kind one.

"Hai! I'm Kiranosuke Meiki, nice to meet you" she grinned and bowed.

"Atobe Keigo" Said man flipped his hair, "Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess!"

The girl deadpanned at him, "Okayyyy?"

"I'm Akira Kamio! You can call me Kamio-kun, Meiki-chan!" Kamio pinched her cheeks and smiled giddily at her.

'_Ehhhh? First name basis at once?...oh well doesn't matter'_

"Okay Kamio-kun!" Meiki chirpily replied, swatting his hands in the process and rubbing her now red cheeks.

"Mizuki Hajime" He took a hold of one of her hands and placed a light kiss in them.

Meiki blushed. Hard. She wasn't used to such gestures and was utterly surprised by his actions then...

'_I just scratch my ass earlier using that hand!'_ she thought, her face forming into an idiotic grin as she combined it with her idiotic laugh.

Mizuki looked at her curiously but she dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "Nothing, nothing"

A chuckle resounded in the back and Meiki looked at the source to see Fuji looking at her while trying to contain the slight giggles that spilled out of his mouth, "Well that's disgusting but funny at the same time, ne?"

"Are you insulting me, huh!?" Mizuki growled angrily at Fuji who just shrugged and replied, "No."

The girl turned red and gasped, _'Can he read my thoughts!?'_

"Yes I can read your thoughts, Meiki-chan" Fuji smiled at her, amused.

Meiki blushed and was about to open her mouth to protest but seem to think better of it and communicated with him using her mind.

'_Hey can you hear me now?' _Fuji's nod confirmed it so she continue, _'Please don't tell it to anyone, okay! Especially him that's just...embarassing...'_

"If that's what you want" Fuji said out loud and Meiki has never been more grateful for him than at that moment.

The remaining vampires frowned. They were talking using telepathy and hard as they try not to, they were curious as to what they have been talking about.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu" Nevermind, he can corner Fuji later anyway (A/N: No dirty thought please xD He just wants to ask Fuji that's all)

"Yukimura Seiichi. Welcome."

And lastly,

"Fuji Syuusuke"

"Well then nice to meet everyone" Meiki smiled at them, taking a step forward. Somehow, she finds it weird that the world seems spinning as dark spots covered her vision. She thinks she's falling but everything is calm and peaceful for her she didn't dare stop it. Before completely losing consciousness she heard shouts of her name and something soft but firm that engulfed her.

Strange but despite the different voices that sounds worried for her, only the gentle and warm voice of his, that makes her feels safe at this moment, is the only one that she recognized.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay so guess who the man is? (A cookie for the winner! xD)**

**By the way, (1) Apocalypto is not mine. It is directed and produced by Mel Gibson. It is an actual movie about Aztecs and their rituals, something like that. It's a pretty gore movie so anyone who loves blood and all that stuff you can just search it on the net.**

**Sorry for the late update, school's got me busy for these past few weeks, I just got lucky to find a vacant period to write this one so what do you think? Any suggestions, reviews will be appreciated ^_^**

**Thank you again for the support guys :)))**


End file.
